(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for enabling an automated Category A takeoff maneuver.
(2) Description of Related Art
Multi-engine helicopters operating under FAR Sections 29.51, 29.53, 29.55, 29.59, 29.60, and 29.61 have requirements that define Takeoff Decision Points (TDP), Takeoff Path, Elevated Heliport Takeoff Path, Takeoff Distances and Rejected Takeoff so the aircraft can be certified for Category A operations.
Flying a Category A takeoff is a three dimensional problem comprising the steps of defining a TDP(predefined altitude) and accelerating to a Velocity Takeoff Safety Speed (VTOSS). Presently, such a maneuver is typically accomplished by performing a vertical takeoff, arriving at the TDP (predefined altitude), and accelerating the aircraft to VTOSS.
If an engine is lost during the departure (raised heliport), the pilot needs to recognize the failure and react by either performing a rejected takeoff or continue the takeoff (dependent on where in the takeoff profile the aircraft is when the engine fails).
On current helicopters the pilot establishes a xe2x80x9clight on wheelsxe2x80x9d condition and starts the climb to the TDP. At the TDP a decision is made whether to continue the departure or conduct a rejected takeoff. In the case of an engine failure, if the aircraft is before or at the TDP the pilot would perform a rejected takeoff and land on the helipad. If the aircraft is above the TDP the pilot would continue the takeoff.
Under optimal conditions, the requirements and demands placed upon a pilot performing such a takeoff are substantial. In the event of an engine failure, the split second requirements of a pilot""s decision making process can increase the difficulty of such a takeoff. It would be preferable to offload as many of the requirements of a takeoff to a system external to the pilot which would allow the pilot to focus his attention on a reduced set of mission critical data. The advent of coupled flight controls/directors and Global Positioning Systems (GPS) make possible the real time acquisition of data important to performing a takeoff in an aircraft as well as the ability to act upon such data in an automated fashion.
What is needed therefore is an automated system and method for utilizing such a system to perform Category A takeoff maneuvers. Such a system and method would ideally allow the pilot to monitor an automated takeoff intervening only as his expertise is required.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method whereby an aircraft may conduct takeoff in an automated manner.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a system for enabling the automated performance of a takeoff.
In accordance with the present invention a method for automating a takeoff maneuver for an aircraft, comprises the steps of generating a takeoff profile comprising a takeoff point, a flight path, and a takeoff decision point (TDP), engaging an automated takeoff system to access the takeoff profile, receiving periodic position data of the aircraft, comparing the position data to the takeoff profile to compute a plurality of deviations each time the position data is received, outputting the plurality of deviations to a display, converting the plurality of deviations into a plurality of control commands, and maneuvering the aircraft in response to the control commands along the flight path.
In accordance with the present invention a system for enabling a takeoff maneuver comprising a positioning system for determining a position of an aircraft and outputting the location as position data, a flight management system (FMS) capable of accessing or computing a takeoff profile, receiving as input the position data, comparing the position data to the takeoff profile to compute deviation data and outputting the deviation data, a deadman switch capable of outputting a status signal, an automatic flight control system/flight director (AFCS/FD) receiving as input the status signal and the deviation data and outputting control commands, at least one trim servo for receiving the control commands and responding so as to alter the speed and direction of the aircraft, and a pilot display receiving as input the deviation data.
In accordance with the present invention a method for simulating an automated takeoff maneuver for an aircraft, comprises the steps of generating a takeoff profile comprising a takeoff point, a flight path, and a takeoff decision point (TDP), engaging an automated takeoff system to access the takeoff profile, receiving periodic simulated position data of the aircraft, comparing the position data to the takeoff profile to compute a plurality of deviations each time the position data is received, outputting the plurality of deviations to a display, converting the plurality of deviations into a plurality of control commands, and configuring a display of a flight simulator in response to the control commands.